The Side Effects of Yaoi
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: As experienced by a certain Team Magma leader one eventful day. Hardenshipping.


**Author's Note: I'm back with another Hardenshipping oneshot! *cricket noises* ...Erm... Moving on then... This fic is actually based on an RP a friend and I did due to a plot bunny in my head that would not leave. This is the result. As a side note; I'll apologise in advance if some of the characters are a bit OOC. Also; this takes place in the gameverse! a few years after the events of R/S/E in which the teams are still active, but have altered their goals to avoid having to disband. If that makes any sense... **

**Apologies go out for the title which'll probably be changed at a later time.**

**As for my other fics, unless they're oneshots, are going on hiatus. Sorry guys D':**

**I think that about does it; if not, more edits'll be made in future.**

**Now onto the other stuff:**

**Thanks goes out, once again, to my lovely beta, South-Yorkshire-Nee-chan. 3**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters, places, etc. ALL CREDIT goes to Gamefreak/Nintendo/The Pokemon Complany/Whoever else owns it. I own nothing except the cracky ideas I put into fic form.**

**Title: The Side Effects of Yaoi (BL)**

**Rating: T+**

**Pairings/Characters: Hardenshipping (Archie/Maxie), slight Hoennshipping (Brendan/May) if you squint, mentions of Originshipping (Steven/Wallace).**

**Warnings: Slight language(?), adult situations and yaoi/shounen-ai. You've been warned.**

**All errors are my own fault.**

**Edit: Replaced this version with a revised one.**

**

* * *

**_Another day, another pile of pointless paperwork,_ Maxie thought to himself as he sat as his desk, his upper body hunched over what had to be the fifteenth pile of paperwork he received today. With a reluctant sigh, he continued working, not taking a break for much of anything until a knock came on his office door.

"Maxie, sir," Tabitha called from the opposite side of the door, "a package arrived for you."

_A package? Who would be sending me anything? _He wondered as he rose from his desk.

"Alright, just leave it outside my door," Maxie replied as Tabitha set down the package, leaving with a 'yes sir'. Upon opening the door, Maxie was greeted with a small, brown box with his head quarter's address on it. The return address, he observed, was nowhere to be found, which raised suspicion as well as curiosity within the Magma leader. After staring at the package for a few minutes, Maxie shut his office door and carried the box over to his desk, setting it down before sitting back down in his chair.

Once settling down in his chair, Maxie continued to observe the box, debating on whether or not to open it. What if it was a weapon of sorts; or something equally disturbing? Or what if it was some sort of prank, no doubt sent to him by the idiot leader of Team Aqua? He wouldn't put it past Archie to do something like that if given the opportunity. After another few minutes of observing, as well as letting his curiosity get the better of him, Maxie opened the box, revealing a small comic book of sorts which he immediately recognized as one of those manga books that the kids were reading now a days.

_But why would someone send one of these things to me?_ He thought as he picked up the book and examined the cover, which consisted of what looked to be two men, though the smaller could easily pass as a female if you looked hard enough, which only puzzled Maxie further. Why in the hell would someone send him a comic like this, let alone a comic about what appeared to be about two men no less? Deciding that this was some sort of joke, Maxie proceeded to toss the book to the side and not give it a second thought, until some of the graphics on the reverse cover caught his eye. Cursing his curiosity and the graphics, Maxie settled back in his chair, opening the book and beginning to read. After a few minutes, and a chapter or two into it, Maxie was effectively zoned out to his surroundings and absorbed in the book, to which he would later deny.

As the manga picked up in intensity, Maxie found himself shifting a bit in his chair, growing a bit uncomfortable about some of the scenes which reintroduced thoughts that he didn't want to have and that he thought he pushed away; specifically thoughts about him and a certain Aqua leader in some of these various scenes, which haunted him for days on end. Of course he would always deny having such thoughts if they came up, even going so far as to ignore the feelings they stirred up in him as well as the colour on his face after having said thoughts.

It was during one of these, _thoughts_, that the door silently opened and a familiar figure peered in, unnoticed by the other whose head was bent over the book in his hand. Smirking at how distracted the other was, Archie snuck into the room, silently closing the door behind him. Upon doing this, Archie settled for watching his friend and rival read what he recognized was a graphic novel but not knowing what type it was. This confused the other slightly since he knew Maxie didn't read those sorts of books, considering they weren't his thing. So why was he reading them? Archie decided to find out by sneaking up on the other, planning to read over Maxie's shoulder in an attempt to cure his curiosity.

As he snuck over, he noticed Maxie shift lightly in his seat, his face slightly flushed as he turned the page, not knowing that the other was now at one of the smuttier scenes in the manga. After a few more moments of observing, Archie finally made his way over to the other, peering over the smaller's shoulder with a blink.

"What are you reading?" Archie asked as Maxie nearly jumped out of his chair in surprise, dropping the book in the process.

"What are you doing here?" Maxie shot back, glaring at the idiot behind him who was now grinning.

"I'm just here visiting my dearest friend~" Archie replied in amusement, leaning down to pick the book up from the floor. "You dropped your," Archie paused as he flipped the book over, examining it only to find two men making love, "guy on guy graphic novel," he finished, not knowing what to make of the situation he was now in.

"It's not mine..!" Maxie denied as a flush made its way to his face. "It was just sent here not too long ago."

Archie paused before the grin on his face returned, looking more like a smirk than anything.

"Then why were you reading it?" he asked as the colour on the other's face grew, knowing that he had him cornered.

"Why's it any of your business?" Maxie retorted defensively, not liking the situation he was currently in. "And what are you trying to imply anyway?"

"That you're straighter than the letter 'C'." Archie replied as the other glared at him in annoyance and embarrassment.

"I'm not gay," Maxie said, not wanting to give the other the satisfaction of seeing him cornered and not wanting to admit it to himself.

"Mhm, you're in denial," Archie responded as the glare the other gave him only intensified.

"Who asked you anyway? Just leave," Maxie ordered, getting quickly irritated by the other who showed no signs of moving anytime soon.

"I asked because I care."

"Like hell you do; just leave already," Maxie repeated, now thoroughly annoyed, embarrassed and defensive.

"Do you honestly want me to?" Archie asked in amusement as the other snorted.

"Would I be telling you to leave if I didn't?" Maxie replied, now attempting to snatch the book away from the other's grip from his spot on the chair, only to have the other hold it out of his reach.

"Hm. If you really aren't gay, then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I took this from you. Because, unlike you, I just so happen to be gay," Archie explained, amused as the other sort of froze in place, obviously caught off guard.

"...Say what now?" Maxie asked as the others' face broke out into an amused grin.

"It was just a joke. I'm not really gay." Archie explained as Maxie's glare returned.

"I knew that; just go," Maxie snapped as his annoyance grew, along with feelings of dejection and mortification, which he tried to ignore.

Archie ignored the other's protests as a devious smile formed on his face.

"I'm not gay, I'm bisexual," he replied, the smile not leaving his face as Maxie frowned in response.

"Just go already; I have better things to do then put up with you," Maxie retorted, giving the other a cold glare as Archie moved closer.

"You have nothing better _to _do then put up with me; I know you, Max'," Archie murmured, leaning in slightly after using the others nickname from their childhood.

"W-what are you doing...?" Maxie demanded, his face flushing more as he tried, and failed, to back away from the other's advances.

"Proving my point," Archie murmured in a slightly seductive tone which put Maxie on edge.

"What point? That you're annoying? I figured that much out already," Maxie snapped as the other frowned lightly.

"...You're so stubborn..." Archie murmured, now a bit too close for Maxie's liking.

"What of it?" Maxie muttered, still trying to move away from him, only to have the other reach out and cup his face in his hands.

"You know, getting angry causes wrinkles, right?" Archie murmured as the other glared in response, failing to keep back the deep blush now staining his face.

After a few moments of silence, Archie spoke again, not removing his hands from the other's face, "...you like me."

"What..? No I don't !" Maxie retorted, not wanting to admit that he secretly might have some sort of affection towards the man in front of him now.

Archie paused as he scanned the smaller ones face, turning Maxie's chair so that he was facing Archie directly. "You like me," he repeated as Maxie frowned at him.

"No I don't!" Maxie retorted again, being quite stubborn in the hopes that the other would give up, only to have the other lean in even closer.

"You have feelings for me."

"I-I don't," Maxie faltered, trying to move away once more before giving up completely, watching as the other's face move closer to his own.

"You love me," Archie murmured haughtily, his hot breath hitting the smaller one's lips which were now mere inches apart.

Maxie, unable to respond, continued to sit there, knowing that he was caught and cornered. Both stayed like that for a few more minutes until Archie spoke.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he murmured, his voice now a mere whisper as Maxie continued to stare up at him, not trusting his own voice and letting the emotions in his eyes do the explaining for him.

Taking the other's silence as a yes, Archie leaned in, closing the gap between them as he captured the other's lips in a soft kiss which Maxie returned hesitantly. This was all Archie needed to go further, prying the other's lips open with his tongue as he deepened the kiss. Maxie could feel his eyes growing heavy with every flick of the others tongue as it trailed over every little bit it could find, eventually closing his eyes completely as the kiss grew more heated, causing him to become more aroused as the kiss wore on. After a good five minutes, the two broke apart, Maxie panting lightly as Archie moved his lips to what little bit of the other's pale neck was showing.

"A-Archie..." He murmured, voice barely above a whisper and containing a faint tinge of lust, his arousal controlling his thoughts and actions.

"Mm... just show me to your room," Archie murmured as Maxie looked over to a corner of the room.

"I-it's over there," he muttered, nodding to the corner of a room which had a conjoining door leading to his bedroom.

"Let's go," Archie replied, picking the smaller up in a bridal style way and carrying him over to the door, Maxie flushing heavily the whole time.

As the two left to resume their activities, neither noticed two figures observing them from the tree right outside the window; one holding a pair of binoculars and wearing a perverse grin while the other wore a disturbed look on his face.

"Mission accomplished!" May declared, holding the binoculars in her hand as the door inside closed shut. "If only we could see more," she said, pouting as Brendan made a face.

"May; are you telling me that you actually want to _watch_ that? They're like thirty!"

May huffed. "So?" she retorted, giving Brendan an indignant look. "It's pure, sweet love; just like in the manga!" she argued as Brendan slapped a hand to his forehead.

"I still can't believe you sent that to him...then sent Archie over," he groaned as May smirked in triumph.

"Well something had to be done; the tension was too intense to be ignored! And they were going to hook up anyway!" May exclaimed as Brendan groaned again.

"Let's just go already," he complained as May nodded in agreement.

"To Steven and Wallace's house!" May declared as she hopped out of the tree, Brendan following behind her with a sigh.

He should have _never_ showed her the comic book store in Mauville.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Liked it? Liked it not so much? Have any concrit? Just leave a review~ Thank you for reading ^_^**


End file.
